The invention relates to a cover for a disk storage device array server. More specifically, the invention relates to a cover with a panel thereon for a disk storage device array server.
Under a specification limitation of a disk storage device array server, many attempts have been made to increase the number of elements in the server.
For example, TW patent applications No. 90205730 and 90205876, assigned to the same applicant and filed on Apr. 13, 2001 and Apr. 16, 200, respectively, have proposed different approaches. The disclosures thereof are incorporated here by reference.
Usually, the location of a panel on a cover of the disk storage device array server is varied based on types of the server and the number of the disk storage device. For example, in a current 3U server, 9-12 disk storage devices are included, as shown in FIG. 1. The panel is located on the server. However, as the computer upgrades and the internet spreads faster and faster, 9-12 disk storage device array server can not meet consumer""s requirements. Therefore, there is a need of a cover that can be used for all types of the disk storage device array server and increases the number of disk storage device.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a cover for all types of the disk storage device array server and increasing the number of disk storage device more than 12.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives of the invention, a cover with a panel thereon for a disk storage device array server is disclosed. The cover includes a panel, a joint, and a pivot connection unit. The joint is located near a bottom corner of the cover. A fixture penetrates through the joint to the cover is connected to a front surface of the server. The pivotal connection unit is located on a panel receiving area of the cover. A positioning member penetrates through the pivot connection unit, such that the panel is pivotally connected to the cover.